onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Jevik
Jevik Rogers is a central character in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals, and is Onipex's (self-proclaimed) best friend. He can be annoying and invasive, but ultimately has good intentions. Because these characteristics, he can also be considered the main antagonist or a foil to Onipex. Personality Without trying, Jevik is naturally annoying and irritating to Onipex. Although he means well, his antics often infuriate, cause problems or put his friend in a predicament. He is fun-loving and dismissive of problems and has a habit of breaking everything that isn't his. He is very invasive as well, breaking into Onipex's home on several occasions. However, he is very giving (as evidenced in Christmas/Snow). He has also expressed extreme defensive characteristics for his girlfriend, Jessaco, and has been the jealous type towards Myto. He has been shown to exhibit violent traits, attacking Krone just to get information in Replacement, as well as drawing firearms on numerous occasions. According to a comment he made to Onipex, Jevik has been diagnosed with an aneurysm by medical professionals. This may be cause for his strange personality and odd behavior. Over time as the series has progressed, Jevik has been shown to tone down his strangeness and more grounded, usually when not with Onipex. It may just be his obsession with Onipex that triggers his behavior, or he may have simply matured over time. Biography Jevik was born on April 3, 1992. Most of his early life beyond this is unknown. At one point, during his early childhood, he went to the mall to sit on Santa's lap during the Christmas season. However, the place was closed temporarily, and he attempted to sneak in through the back. He made his way into Santa's Grotto, while the mall Santa was feeling horny, and was molested by him. He has held on to this memory in fear since, being afraid to go to the mall during the Christmas season out of fear that it would happen again. ]] It is also known that he went to high school with many of the other characters in the series. He was also shown to be friends with Pyrex and Garen. During their time in high school, Garen and Jevik filmed videos. On one such occasion, a Mushroom Man interrupted them right in the middle of filming when they were filming Jevik standing on one foot. Jevik who was wishing to snack, went with Pyrex to break into Onipex's apartment whilst he was away. There, Jevik made himself comfortable by snacking on his food and watching his television, though found himself stuck on one channel as he was unable to find the remote control. During this time, he clogged Onipex's toilet, allowed his food to go rotten by disconnecting the fridge for his hand warmer, broke his thermostat and his fridge. Soon after, Onipex returned home to find Jevik and Pyrex in his home, and immediately ordered them to leave his residence. Whilst Pyrex left, Jevik remained behind to tell Onipex of the things he had broken, and after extremely irritating him, the two left to buy new supplies for Onipex's home. During the festive season, Jevik decided to surprise Onipex whilst he played in the thick snow, and revealed he had bought him a Christmas present, despite Onipex snapping at him beforehand. Giving him a credit card with no limits, Jevik asked for a present in return, though did not receive one, resulting in Jevik throwing Onipex deep into the snow and angrily taking back the gift he had offered. Much later, he was seen buying a pizza from a local restaurant. During this time, he managed to get a girlfriend named Jessaco. After Onipex recovered from an accident concerning an exploding MVT, Jevik was bored and broke into his friend's apartment, where he abducted the sleeping matoran and took him back to his house. After Onipex woke up, Jevik explained why he chose to hang around his house instead of his own, before revealing how he had taken him to his apartment. After jokingly making it seem like he was a stalker, Jevik revealed that he had a girlfriend, much to Onipex's surprise and amusement. His girlfriend Jessaco then arrived, whom Onipex found attractive and attempted to greet her. However, Jevik misinterpreted this as Onipex attempting to try and steal his girlfriend, and defensively rapped about his anger at Onipex's perceived wrongdoing until Onipex defecated. He then ordered him to get out of his apartment, whilst whispering to him that he would meet up with him at 6:00 PM. Some time later, Jevik, Jessaco and another friend named Garen broke into Onipex's apartment, where they started smoking illegal drugs. Eventually, Onipex returned to discover their activities, much to his shock. During another break-in into Onipex's apartm, Jevik discovered a Kraata worm lingering around the residence, causing him to panic and flee into Onipex's bathroom, where he was contemplating losing weight. After alerting him to the threat, the two decided to find the rahi, and upon locating it, Jevik fled back into the bathroom in terror. When Onipex underestimated the small rahi, and was sent flying into the bathroom, the two decided to phone up a pest remover. However, the exterminator Jevik phoned up spoke a language he was unfamiliar with (which he claimed to be Spanish), so Onipex decided to go in and resolve the problem himself, only to fail miserably and be defeated by the Kraata. Jevik was later evicted from his apartment, and he decided to take up living in Onipex's dumpster in the parking lot to the rear of the apartment building. When Onipex discovered this, he offered Jevik temporary residence in his apartment which he refused, finding the dumpster extremely cozy and comfortable. Annoyed by this, Onipex pounded Jevik, and left him in the dumpster. Some time after this incident, Jevik was relaxing in Onipex's bathtub when he heard someone entering through the front door. Under the assumption it was Onipex, Jevik checked a monitor just to make sure. Instead, however, he discovered an intruder breaking into the house, and Jevik decided to stop him from causing trouble. Stalking the intruder into Onipex's bedroom, Jevik hid and began contemplating what he may be interesting in stealing. When the intruder instead decided to just sleep on the room's bed, Jevik attempted to threaten him and get him out of the house, which ended poorly. Later, after breaking into Onipex's apartment again, Jevik switched off Onipex's fridge, resulting in a pizza he had hoped to eat go moldy. Onipex soon arrived to collect a Kolhii stick, almost ignoring Jevik in the process, much to his surprise. His friend then told he was going to hang out with a recently arrived Le-Matoran named Myto in No Man's Land, and instructed him not to follow him. Instantly jealous of Myto, Jevik followed Onipex to the spot where he was meeting up with Myto and his friends, instantly noting that he and Myto bore the same Kanohi mask. Whilst the group was eating, Jevik hid behind a bush, and pulled Onipex behind it, where he angrily revealed his feelings that Onipex was trying to replace him. The argument continued until Onipex told him that he did not consider him a friend, deeply offending Jevik. When Onipex and Myto began playing a game of Kolhii, Jevik violently attacked a friend of Myto's named Krone in an effort to extract information on the matoran. Eventually, however, he was noticed by Myto and the others, which resulted in a massive argument between Jevik, Onipex, and Myto, which eventually resulted in Onipex declaring Myto his best friend. Before a depressingly sad Jevik could leave, Myto stepped in decided he was breaking up a strong friendship, and despite Onipex's protests, Myto left with his friends. Despite Onipex's anger, Jevik decided to hug him in delight. He later had a staring contest with Onipex (despite the two not having eyelids), which was interrupted when Magneon dropped a giant can of cola on the table. Some time later, Jevik was contacted by Krone, who at the time was having issues with a Matoran named Degrin. Jevik came to Krone's Apartment and explained that he too was bullied for a being a nerd in high school. Upon reminiscing, he later corrected his statement, advising Krone not to take his advice. Jevik was shortly attacked by Degrin leaving him injured. As Krone and Degrin sorted out their problems, Jevik laid on the floor and observed, throwing in a laugh when Krone embarrassed himself. Jevik stayed at the apartment while Krone and Degrin engaged in a game of scrabble, with his arm in a sling. Later, during the Christmas season, Jevik began calling Onipex numerous times, attempting to get him out of his apartment, leaving him "''like 50 voicemails". After Onipex finally submitted, he told Jevik that he wanted to buy an amazing present for him, to make up for last year. He wanted to go to the mall to get it, though Jevik, who was afraid of the mall Santa, decided to instead go somewhere else. He and Onipex, joined by Zeb before they left, then arrived at a store named Bawl's Sacks. Onipex still wanted to go to the mall, though Jevik told him he couldn't go to the mall during Christmas, and remembered the traumatic experience from his childhood. This memory threw Jevik into a nervous breakdown, though Onipex convinces him to finally go to the mall. At the mall, Jevik was still uncomfortable, with Onipex leaving him after noticing Myto. He then noticed the mall Santa and was afraid of him, but he decided to face his fears. Jevik then attacked the mall Santa, knocking him to the ground and pointing a gun at his head. However, before he could pull the trigger, Onipex stopped him. Jevik told him that the mall Santa was the man who ruined his childhood, though Onipex informed him that the mall didn't hire the same man every year. However, after the man insulted Onipex, he was then told to shoot him. The duo were later arrested. After apparently being released from custody, Jevik asked a friend named Frank to perform a particularly dubious job. During this affair, Jevik supposedly gave Frank Onipex's home phone number. Later, Jevik and Onipex found a number of missed calls on the Ba-Matoran's phone, which revealed that he was in deep trouble and planning on pursuing Jevik. The Po-Matoran attempted to reassure Onipex that the situation was fine before his friend furiously inquired as to how Frank had gotten his number. incinerated]] Some time later, Onipex left to the beach, leaving Jevik to entertain himself. He spent some time in Onipex's apartment and proceeded to urinate in his living room. Onipex later returned, completely blackened, convinced that he has a tan. Jevik attempts to tell him that he is burnt, but Onipex does not believe him. Jevik then has Tilex, who appears out of nowhere, touch him, which results in him being incinerated and his living room being destroyed. Jevik then tries to touch him, but Onipex shoves him into his destroyed couch, threatening to punch him if he tried again. Shortly afterward, Jevik got bored and sat in a barrel of toxic waste at No Man's Land, as Onipex was at the hospital to treat his burns. Krone appears, talking to his mother on the phone, when he notices Jevik. Upon Jevik's asking, Krone reveals that he is at No Man's Land to dispose of an old video camera, and offers to give it to Jevik, who accepts. He then reminds Jevik that he is sitting in a toxic waste barrel before handing the camera over and leaving. Jevik leaves and heads for Garen's apartment. After relating the story of how he obtained the camera, he suggests that they make some videos. Garen then agreed to do so. The two then met up with Jevik's girlfriend, Jessaco, and proceeded to to start making their videos. However, Jevik's ideas were of no interest to Jessaco and Garen, and after a few failed attempts the two began smoking weed, to Jevik's annoyance. After this, Jevik met up with Pyrex, and the two decided to head over to Onipex's apartment. Upon arriving, Jevik inquires if Onipex had recovered from his burns, though he angrily tells the pair to leave. They are interrupted by a phone call, and soon Myto and the famous Hoverboarder, Aliki, arrive at the apartment. Onipex, being a fan of the matoran, flips out and the two engage in conversation. Jevik and Pyrex sit down and begin to talk. While talking to Myto, Aliki insults Pyrex, and Pyrex and Jevik agree that they dislike the Matoran. Jevik gets up and threatens Myto, claiming that Aliki is another ploy to steal Onipex from him, though is punched to the ground by Aliki. While Jevik is sprawled on the floor, the rest decide to perform community service, to improve Aliki's public reputation. During this time, Jevik and Pyrex head off to No Man's Land, and buy a newspaper along the way. Sometime later Myto, Aliki and Onipex rendezvous with the pair, and Aliki collapses from exhaustion. The group discuss what to do next, with Jevik insulting Myto at every opportunity, when Jevik decides that its up to him and Pyrex to to help Aliki. Once Myto and Onipex leave to seek help, Jevik and Pyrex threaten Aliki to perform menial tasks for them, such as moving a couch and an air conditioning unit. in Pyrex's apartment]] Aliki's initial refusal is met with drawn guns, so he reluctantly complies. Throughout this time, Jevik recorded everything Aliki did with the camera he had gotten off Krone. After using Aliki to do these tasks, Onipex and Myto find them at Pyrex's apartment. Here it was Jevik who took charge of getting Aliki a sponsor after nobody in the book of sponsors Gairon had given Myto wanted to sponsor the Le-Matoran hoverboarder. Using Aliki's wallet, Jevik managed to get a company titled "Anal Lube" to sponsor Aliki, which he grudgingly accepted. Jevik and Onipex were present when Aliki won the hoverboarding match the next day, which led to a crestfallen Onipex when Aliki gave no credit for all the help he and Jevik had done for them. Thankfully Jevik showed Onipex that he still had Aliki's wallet, which was full of cash. Successfully cheering up his friend, Jevik earned a hug from Onipex, although he might have hugged him a bit too long for Oni's taste. Not long after, Jevik and Pyrex found Garen and a passed out Zeb in Onipex's apartment, and after introducing Pyrex to his Onu-Matoran friend, revealed his intention of uploading the footage of Aliki he had recorded earlier. However, when they sat down to examine it, they discovered that Pyrex had deleted the footage by recording over it to create a video of him dancing arousingly to I'm Too Sexy by the Right Said Fred. Throwing Zeb, who Pyrex was sitting on, at the light-switch in frustration, Jevik angrily proclaimed that he had ruined his video and that because of that, Garen would not help him make it. At the same time, Krone left a voicemail telling Jevik he needed his camera back to record the birth of his mother's 17th child. In his state of misery, Jevik declared that all he ever wanted to do was to become a famous YouTube video maker, but then went on to recite a long list of other varied professions that he wish he could have have had. Garen eventually suggested that Jevik upload a video of him rapping. After finishing recording, Jevik presented two raps, one which was subpar and one which was really good. However, before they could use the camera, Krone arrives, and on his way in, accidentally steps on the camera and breaks it. As a last resort, Jevik edited his face onto Pyrex's body in the video of him dancing, and used it as the music video to his rap. After uploading it onto YouTube, Garen declared the video was terrible, though the fact that the video earned 1 view made Jevik feel all his hard work had paid off. During the Christmas holiday, Jevik and Onipex went to a nearby shop to buy a Christmas tree, though were accompanied by Zeb. After rejecting his offer to buy them ice cream as it was the middle of winter and stating they didn't even like him, Zeb cried off and left them. They then turned their attention to Visto, a tree-loving Matoran who was trying to convince the shop owner to close down because of her business "murdering" trees. After arguing with him and demanding he hurry up, Visto was knocked out by a Christmas tree cut down by Zeb, who asked if the tree he had just cut down would be good enough. Some time later Jevik left to visiting his relatives, and upon his return encountered a matoran on the subway. Internally, Jevik expressed his annoyance and hatred of the matoran for having chosen to sit next to him, even the matoran was actually kind enough to point out the fact that he'd dropped his wallet. Later still, Jevik would encounter Onipex researching a ga-matoran named Cathy on Facenook. Jevik had infact met the matoran previously through Jessaco, and after some insistence agreed to help Onipex set up a date. Unbeknownst to Onipex, Jevik and Jessaco instead set up a fake date to get back at Onipex for the events of Rap, eventually humiliating him at a restaurant. Jevik would later find Onipex playing Ping Pong alone, and join him. At first reluctant the eventually resulted a in a heated friendly rally. After having a good laugh at Onipex's win, Jevik was assaulted by a challenging matoran. Onipex enraged, knocked out the assailant, and helped up his friend. The two then shared an embrace. Jevik would later go on to purchase an apartment in The Tehktra Plaza using the money he and Onipex split during the events of Aliki. Showing Jessaco around, the two got into a fight over Jevik's obsession with Onipex, resulting in Jessaco being thrown out. Shortly after, Jevik broke into Onipex's apartment and let in a wild incontinent Mahi-goat. The next morning, Jevik prepared Onipex breakfast, before choosing to leave in fear of Onipex finding the mahi's defecation. Heading to a Coffee Shop, he ran into his nemesis Myto with Jessaco. Feeling threatened, he attempted to (and failed) to spill Myto's coffee and then challenged him to a duel at No Man's Land. Jevik went on to lose the duel, even after attempting to cheat. However, Myto revealed he was not actually involved with Jessaco in the way Jevik had perceived, so the Matoran left the scene. "Jevik?" During the events of the last few episodes Jevik acquired a job at Tehkra Corp, after Katron was laid off for being a poor receptionist. Some time after the events of "Duel", Jevik broke into Onipex's Apartment and hid within Onipex's fridge. After finally breaking out, he found Myto consoling Onipex in his living room. As it turned out Onipex had just lost his job and Myto was attempting to cheer him up. Jevik offer to let Onipex and (reluctantly) Myto, come back to his ]]place. After no being able to get in, Jevik took the Matoran to Bawl's Sacks, where Bawl was hosting a poker game. Jevik, though very entertained, decided to leave at Onipex's request, seeing that he was still very upset. Jevik, very concerned, decided to talk to his Boss to get Onipex a job placement. In order to make the place available, Jevik sacrificed his own place at the company. The next morning, Jevik came to give Onipex the good news, and after a mishap with Onipex's computer, he snapped in a way that he had never done before, berating Jevik deeply and condemning the Matoran making special emphasis on the fact that they weren't friends. Jevik, very distraught by this, especially after making such a big sacrifice for who he thought was his friend, decided to leave New Tehktra. Before leaving, he was able to convince Pyrex to pick up and leave with him. , leaving New Tehktra]] The pair eventually got onto the subway, with no real destination, and decided to get off at a random stop, which happened to be Agrav. Once there, the two stayed at a low cost motel and shared a bed, much to both their disdain. The next morning, the two headed to a Convenience Store to buy supplies for the week. After an argument with the cashier, they were thrown out, and Jevik's wallet was left in the store, leaving them broke. Pyrex suggested the pair busk for money, and after eight hours, all they had earned was a button and a hair. Angered by this, Pyrex threw down the Keytar he had been using to busk with, which in turn tripped a mugger. A relieved Matoran named Leresh came up to the two, praising Pyrex as a hero. Jevik inform him of their current status, and Leresh offered them to stay back at his apartment. Once there, Jevik and Pyrex met Leresh's other residents; Yeq and Brun. Leresh, wishing to give them the "full Agrav experience", arranged for the group to have a day out around the city. The following night, Jevik had a distressing nightmare about Onipex morphing into a muaka, before being awoken by Pyrex. Relationships 'Onipex' Onipex and Jevik's relationship is the most significant one seen in the series. Onipex is constantly being thrown into situations that cause him pain or anger from the fault of Jevik's. Jevik's intentions are however, more often than not, good and he does see Onipex as his best friend (as he hoped to strengthen their bond in Robber). Onipex has also been shown to reluctantly open up to Jevik, Offering him residence in Trash Talker and admitting their friendship in Episode 1. Jevik is clearly obssesed with Onipex, even confessing his love for him in The Package. 'Pyrex, Garen and Katron' ]] Pyrex and Garen have been shown to be friends of Jevik. Both, on occasion, have broken into Onipex's Apartment to partake in Jevik's misdoings. Both matoran seem to know Jevik long before the series began.While Jevik often associates himself with Pyrex, Pyrex's headstrong self centred personality often causes them to bicker. Garen gets along much better with Jevik, though even he has gotten on his nerves on occasion. During high school, Garen and Jevik used to film videos together. Jevik first encountered Katron, when Onipex met Myto, although the two did not share any significant contact. The two later broke into Onipex's Apartment to prank him. 'Myto' Jevik's relationship with Myto is shown to be one of jealousy, as Jevik initially presumed Onipex intended to replace him as his best friend. This resulted in Jevik acting extremely hostile and disrespectful towards the Le-Matoran on their first encounter. Even after the Le-Matoran decided not to interfere with Jevik's relationship with Onipex, he remains abrasive towards the matoran, confronting him at every opportunity. 'Jessaco' Jessaco is Jevik's girlfriend. He is very defensive of her, as evidenced in Rap. However, their relationship has yet to be further explored. 'Krone' Jevik first met Krone around the same time Onipex befriended Myto, where he tried to beat him up for information on the Le-Matoran. However, this was stopped by Myto. They have seemed to have settled their differences since, as shown when Krone turned to him for advice on what to do about Degrin in Bully. Jevik may find Krone to be quite odd, describing the matoran as a weirdo to Garen. 'Frank' Jevik appears to have been very well-acquainted with Frank at some point, though the exact nature of their relationship remains unclear. However, whatever form of friendship they may have had gradually collapsed when Jevik passively forgot (or ignored) Frank's desperate need for money. Jevik himself had promised to give him this reward after his associate performed a suspicious job for him. When Jevik did not respond to any of the desperate phone calls sent by Frank, the friend declared he was on his way to find him, and presumably assault him. 'Zeb' Zeb was shown to be abrasive and rude to the Matoran, attempting to prompt him and Onipex to, "make out" with each other, and calling them losers. However, he did want to join them on their shopping trip, and the two accepted him, meaning the comments were probably made in jest. Jevik's reaction to Zeb hanging round with Garen seemed less than friendly, however, and Jevik even later stated to him that the pair didn't like him. 'Aliki' Jevik appeared to be quite hostile to Aliki. His thinking, at first, was that Myto was using him to steal Oni (same argument from Replacement ). Jevik did get Aliki a sponsor but not after taunting and even pulling a gun on him. It's unknown if Aliki noticed that Jevik stole his wallet later. Aliki wasn't the biggest fan of Jevik either. He got angered a few times and punched him once. Aliki seemed more interested in finding a sponsor, and getting back into the game, to bother with Jevik. Also, Jevik and Pyrex making him move a couch and an Air-Conditioner frustrated Aliki too. 'Bawl' Jevik and the Bohrok are shown to be friends, and Jevik comes to his defense when Zeb insults his store. Bawl, after overhearing Yeq and Brun discussing leaving Jevik in peril, taught the matoran a lesson in Jevik's name. 'Leresh, ' to be written 'Yeq and Brun' to be written Appearances Trivia *Jevik's constant invasion of Onipex's home may be down to him being poor. In Episode 1, he claims that he shouldn't be "expected to have money". **However, this is contradicted by the fact that he has a large apartment and expensive T.V, things he wouldn't have if he was poor. However, the matter of his social status was brought back into question when he was evicted from his residence in Trash Talker. *Ids5621 was originally displeased with his voice acting for the character, yet kept it for continuity purposes. *According to a comment he made to Onipex, Jevik has been diagnosed with an aneurism by medical professionals. *Jevik was the first character given a full name and age. He is currently 20. *Jevik may be able to read minds, as evidenced in Christmas II. *Out of all the episodes, Jevik seems to have known Garen the longest, knowing him since high school. He may, however, have known Onipex longer. See Also *Gallery:Jevik *Jevik's Apartment *Lookalike Pedestrians *Jevik Drummer Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tehktra Corp